Disney Theories
by 1FunkyMonkey
Summary: Much like Once Upon A Time theory story, this story will be a bunch of Disney Theories. I have so many questions about some Disney movies that could become great theories, and I want to share them with everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **So much like my OUAT** **Just Some Ideas** **story, this fanfic will be about Disney theories. My brother got me into the theory game and I've been thinking about it non stop since. Because questioning children films should be on everyone's to-do list.**

 **So today, let's talk about the movie:** **Beauty and the Beast**. **The animated one, not live action.**

 **Is the Beast Really a Bad Person?**

Most of us know the story of how Prince— wait, what's his name? Adam, it's Prince Adam.

So most of us know the story of how Prince Adam became the Beast correct? Well, if you haven't watched your annual viewing of B and the B yet, let me fill you in.

So basically, this old beggar woman shows up at the doorstep of the prince's palace on night, asking for a place to spend the night. In exchange for a bed, she offers the prince a rose. The prince is so disgusted by the beggar's appearance and rejects her rose. The woman says that real beauty is what lies within, not on the outside.

Adam still isn't having it and tells the woman to get lost. All of a sudden, the beggar turns into a magical sorceress and the prince realizes his mistake and pleads forgiveness. The sorceress doesn't give it and instead curses Adam into a beast and he'll remain that way until he's 21.

If he's found love, great, he'll change back into a prince and live happily ever after. But if he doesn't find love before his twenty first birthday, he will remain a beast forever.

The sorceress also curses the staff at the castle for good measure.

She gives him the rose he rejected and it's basically the worst hourglass ever, blooming until his 21 birthday and then it will wilt. Once it loses it's last petal, it's too late for the prince to change back.

So yeah, that's how it goes and then we're introduced to Belle and the movie starts.

But the part that has me interested is Prince Adam's age. The narrator just says that he's a young prince, but not exactly how young. Luckily for us, in the song Be Our Guest, Lumiere says that, "For ten years, we've been rusting, needing so much more than dusting…" And when we see the rose, it's fully bloomed, and is starting to wilt.

So we're nearing the home stretch; the beast is almost twenty one.

After doing the math, at _most_ the beast is _10 years old_!

At the beginning of the story, Adam isn't just a young prince, he's a child prince.

Adam is just doing what any responsible kid would do in the situation he was in. Anyone heard of _stranger danger_? If a creepy, old beggar woman appeared on your doorstep in the middle of the night, what do you think you would do? Keep in mind that you're also 10 to 11 years old.

You would say no and ask her to leave right? I mean, she's a stranger, and old, and probably smells disgusting. And your a kid. Where are your parents anyways?

Also, shouldn't Cogsworth answer the door as the butler?

Everyone just assumes that since we see Adam at the door in the stained glass, that he opened the door. But this is completely wrong.

Let me tell you the story one more time, and see if Prince Adam is actually a bad person:

Late one night, an old beggar woman narrowly escaped the forest wolves and finally made her way to the palace. She was cold and hungry, and decided to ask the royal family for shelter to escape the storm.

She knocked on the door and the butler answered. The woman asked to see the prince, and would only speak to him. The butler was hesitant at first, but the woman was persistent and eventually the prince came to the door.

The beggar woman asked for shelter but the prince, only 10 years old, had just lost his parents, and was in a state of grief. He did not want any visitors, and did not know the woman. His parents taught him not to trust strangers, so he turned down the woman.

The woman didn't know about the prince losing his parents and thought that he wanted payment. She didn't have any money so she offered him a single rose.

The prince was really upset at this point. He wanted the woman gone. He told her to get lost.

The woman pleaded, but the prince wasn't having it. He told her to go back the way she came. The woman didn't want to go through the forest again and was having enough of the prince.

She transformed into a sorceress and the prince realized his that he was being mean to the woman and tried to apologize. The sorceress was so upset at not receiving kindness from the boy and transformed him into a beast. She put a curse on the castle and made the whole kingdom forget that they were ruled by a monarch.

The curse also turned the whole staff into an IKEA because why not.

So you see, the beast isn't even a bad guy. He just is a child that never got to grow up.

Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, me again.**

 **So here is theory #2, hope you enjoy.**

 **Bruce Banner has always been the Hulk.**

Out of all the Marvel characters out there, Bruce Banner has to be my favorite. First of all, he's super smart, smart enough to (mostly) recreate the super solider serum. Also, the Hulk is just cool.

I love how Marvel Studios always explains their superhero creations with science, and the Hulk is no exception. Captain America is the result of a science experiment, Hulk is a product of gamma radiation, Ant Man's suit can shrink the space between atoms, and Spider Man is bitten by a radioactive spider, etc.

Believe it or not, Doctor Strange can be explained with science too. It's really complicated for me to talk about now, but my favorite theorist, Matpat, made a Youtube video on it. His channel is called Film Theory, and he does really great theories about almost everything. You should really check him out if you want to know how Doctor Strange can be explained by quantum mechanics or how Hulk is actually the strongest Avenger.

Anyways, Bruce Banner, A.K.A the Hulk.

The origins of Bruce Banner are different between the film and the comics, but basically, he's a really smart scientist in gamma radiation and was exposed to too much gamma radiation and turned into the Hulk.

According to Marvel, the Hulk comes out only when Bruce gets angry, but I disagree. If you're paying enough attention during the movie, The Incredible Hulk, the Hulk comes out when Bruce is feeling threatened, or if he's afraid. The Hulk is there to protect Bruce, and I believe that the Hulk has always been inside Bruce, but never had a chance to come out until he was exposed to the radiation.

Let me explain…..

According to his "symptoms" I have been able to diagnose Bruce Banner with DID. Otherwise known as Dissociative Identity Disorder. Disclaimer: I do not know anyone with this disorder, so please forgive me if I get anything wrong.

Dissociative Identity Disorder is a very complex psychological condition that a person had two or more distinct (or split) identities or personalities. For example, each personality has their own age, gender, even race. They have their own posters, gesture, and distinct ways of talking.

These different personalities can have power over the person's behavior, basically taking over your actions. Each personality can control the individuals behavior and thoughts. Does that remind you of anyone?

When Bruce becomes the Hulk, he isn't in control of his actions. The Hulk is his own person, taking residence inside Bruce.

Another symptom of DID is the inability to recall memories. The person sometimes is incapable of recalling personal information. After becoming the Hulk, Bruce cannot remember why happens when he's the Hulk. We don't know what's goes on in Hulk's mind too much, but I can assume that it works the same way.

Although, Hulk seems to recognize Natasha's importance in Bruce's life, as he always recognizes her and she's seems to be the only on to calm him down.

Switching personalities can sometimes take seconds, to minutes, to days, which also fits Bruce's Hulkitis. It only take a few seconds for him to turn into the Hulk. It does seem to take a long time for Hulk to turn back into Bruce though. Also, while on the topic of time, In Thor: Ragnarok, Hulk has been in control for at least two years.

Finally, DID is thought to have been the result of past trauma. Usually extreme, repetitive physical, sexual, or emotional abuse.

Bruce Banner's father was a known alcoholic and abuser. Bruce actually refers to his father as a monster.

One day, Bruce's father started abusing Bruce and his mother. After several years, Bruce's mother tried to escape with Bruce, but got caught by Brain Banner. Brian, get this, _smashed his wife's head on the pavement._ In front of his son! You can only imagine what this did to Bruce.

So it's very possible that Bruce created another personality to deal with his father and the death of his mother. It might have not come out, but could very well be a voice in Bruce's head that kept him company. And this voice, could be what we know, as the Incredible Hulk.

So I definitely can diagnose Doctor Bruce Banner with Dissociative Identity Disorder.

 **What do you think, does Bruce have DID? Reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!**


End file.
